(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure for the male reproductive organ, and more particularly to a positioning structure which contributes to the hygiene, health and comfort of the male reproductive organ, while at the same time is able to prevent the problem of compression deformation of the male reproductive organ (penis) when an erection occurs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Male underpants of the prior art or the development of related articles are still only able to provide functionality to cover the male private parts, and no real consideration has been given to the design of daily clothing articles that meets the needs of the general male population, and which adequately provides functionality to contribute to the comfort, hygiene and health of the male reproductive organ.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, wherein the male reproductive organ 90 is primarily composed of a penis 91, scrota 910 and the testicles (not shown in the drawings) enclosed within the scrota 910 tissue. A main body 1 of male underpants of the prior art, as depicted in FIG. 2, is only able to realize a general overall covering of the private areas of the buttocks and the lower private parts of the male body, thereby resulting in long time contact between the skin of the penis 91 and the scrota 910, which causes an unaerated state to occur. Accordingly, long time close contact between the skin of the different portions easily results in the propagation of bacteria because of the unaerated state and blocking of pore perspiration, as well as causing itching of the skin and other skin diseases; in particular, such phenomena easily occurs during the hot and humid summer weather or when perspiring after exercise. Furthermore, the current popular wearing of tight-fitting jeans or tight-fitting pants popularly results in the lower part of the body being unventilated, and is the main reason for further aggravation of the problems.
Apart from the aforementioned hygiene problems, according to related medical research disclosures, a considerable proportion of adult males have a flexural deformation problem of the penis, wherein the penis only suffers slight deformation when the problem is slight, however, those having serious deformation can even cause difficulty in marital sexual intercourse, and must seek a surgical procedure to rectify the problem. Investigations into the reason for such a problem have found that it primarily results from the customary wearing of tight-fitting jeans or tight-fitting pants for long periods of time, causing improper support for the compression of the reproductive organ when an erection occurs.
The primary composition of the penis 91 includes the corpus cavernosum and tunica albuginea tissues. When physiological or psychological factors cause hyperemia of the corpus cavernosum, then erection and expansion of the penis 91 naturally occurs, and size difference before and after erection differs from person to person, but is normally between twofold and threefold. In particular, when the male reaches puberty or the developmental phase, because of his vigorous and impulsive actions, as well as various factors, it is naturally easier for frequent erection of the penis 91 to occur. If a male customarily wears tight-fitting jeans or tight-fitting pants, when inevasible erection of the penis 91 occurs, then hyperemia and expansion of the corpus cavernosum and tunica albuginea tissues cause inertial pressure in the direction of the heterogeneous extension, thereby causing permanent flexural deformation 911. Because tight-fitting jeans or tight-fitting pants tightly cover the lower part of the male body, thus, a pants crotch 10 is usually tailored and fabricated relatively high, and does not retain appropriate spaciousness for movement of the male reproductive organ, Hence, the larger the erection of the penis 91, the easier it results in improper support for the compression, and the more apparent and seriousness of the degree of flexural deformation 911 is.
According to what has been described above, because the pants crotch 10 of tight-fitting jeans or tight-fitting pants is relatively high, thus, when the user is putting on such pants, the user must choose to keep the penis 91 away from the pants crotch 10, and place it either to the left side or the right side thereof. For those whose habit is to place the penis 91 on the left side of the pants crotch 10, then left-hand flexural deformation 911 of the penis 91 occurs, and for those whose habit is to place the penis 91 on the right side of the pants crotch 10, then right-hand flexural deformation 911 of the penis 91 occurs (as depicted in FIG. 1). Nevertheless, regardless of whether the user chooses to place his penis to the left side or the right side, limited by products of the prior art, users cannot avoid long-term downward inertia pressure of the penis 91, the result of which causes the occurrence of serious or slight downward flexural deformation 911. (as depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3).
In order to avoid the occurrence of flexural deformation 911 of the penis 91 because of inappropriate compression, and to prevent hygiene problems from long-term skin contact between the penis 91 and the scrota 910, an effective adaptive method suggested by medical practitioners is to as far as possible wear looser pants to maintain the health of the male reproductive organ 90. However, in a modern society that pursues faddish fashion, to convince the male populace to give up wearing tight-fitting jeans or tight-fitting pants that hinder the health of the reproductive organ is seemingly an unachievable goal. Furthermore, male underpants or related articles on sale in the current market have not developed a structural article that enables the penis 91 to avoid the pants crotch 10 and the occurrence of downward, leftward or rightward compression, while at the same time is convenient for the user to wear, and is capable of preventing long time skin contact between the penis 91 and the scrota 910.
In light of the above, it is the desire of the inventor and purpose of the present invention to resolve and improve the aforementioned shortcomings.